


Cold

by altennie, MoDaoZuHolyShit



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoDaoZuHolyShit/pseuds/MoDaoZuHolyShit
Summary: Wen Ruohan always mixes his personal life with politics… Just like now…
Relationships: Lán Qǐrén/Wēn Ruòhán
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Холод](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431798) by [altennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie). 



> Author's note: In the text, there is a hint at a woman from, possibly, the Noldor, once having wed an ancestor of the Lan.

“Why did you grow your beard out? It doesn’t suit you,” Wen Ruohan laughs. He is as close as he can be.

Lan Qiren has nowhere to retreat, and he does not retreat – doesn’t want to. Alone for so long, always alone – now he simply cannot refuse closeness. And it is Wen Ruohan.

Lan Qiren doesn’t say anything in answer. What is there to say? He pulls to himself the brightest, the most audacious, the most dangerous cultivator of his generation – holds him tightly to himself, and is silent. Wen Ruohan speaks for two anyway.

“Come with me,” Wen Ruohan says to him, “Come. Such things have begun that you will not be able to sit in your mountains, anyway. The clean air – it is good. The coast, too, has clean air – you’ll like it. The sea – it is just like the mountains – once your heart burns for them, you’ll always come back. Just like I with you.”

Lan Qiren silently shakes his head. He sees the sea in his dreams. Dark, stormy, deadly, on the water – the wrecks of ships. It must be something in his blood – in truth, he had never come close to the sea.

“Come now,” Wen Ruohan says to him, and lowers his head down onto his shoulder, “Say yes. Together, we will unite the lands more quickly, our army will come out to the coast… There, we will be awaited – people from beyond the sea, ships with black sails. It will be fun. And then…”

And then everything will burn, Lan Qiren thinks. The fire with be reflected in the dark water, the fire will be visible for hundreds of li, on the other side of the sea… He shakes his head: ‘No’.

“Then we will set sail upon the sea,” Wen Ruohan continues. “If those, from the island, can command such an expanse, so can I.”

He strokes Lan Qiren’s face, teases him, tugs at his beard. His fingers are cold. Why are they so cold? Lan Qiren catches his hands, kisses the tips of his fingers, breathes on them to warm them…

“We will have allies… An ally. We will achieve what we want. Come now! The sea… There, beyond, there are no bounds. I will have no bounds, even in death.”

Dreams of the sea had always frightened Lan Qiren, and now he also feels fear. Fear and cold in his heart. Why is it so cold? Wen Ruohan had always been his fire, a bonfire in his heart, a wildfire in his whole body.

“Stay with me in Gusu,” he asks Wen Ruohan, though he knows that it is impossible, had always been impossible.

“Stay?” for a moment, it seems that Wen Ruohan is seriously thinking about it. “And to see how you all hide your immortal blood, how you grow your beard out just to be like the other people? No, I’ve thought better of it. If those, beyond the sea, can live openly, so can we. No, it is better you come with me.”

“And everything will burn?” No, what frightens Lan Qiren is not the sea.

“Everything will burn,” nods Wen Ruohan. He pulls back, looks into his eyes, waits for an answer.

He will not like the answer.

It is cold, why is it so cold? thinks Lan Qiren. He was unable to warm the other’s hands. Something is wrong.

“If you want to say ‘no’, then it’s better if you don’t answer me,” Wen Ruohan tells him suddenly. “I’ll ask you again, later.”

‘Don’t ask,’ Lan Qiren wants to say to him, ‘Don’t say anything. Don’t go.’ But he is silent, squeezing the other’s fingers, not wishing to let go. It does not matter that they are cold, that the ring on Wen Ruohan’s hand burns him like ice.

Strange. Wen Ruohan had never worn rings before…


End file.
